


Misadventures in Style

by stillskies



Series: BLEACH!verse [3]
Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay and Ishida decide Kurogane and Ichigo need a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Style

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 06-26-2007

“This,” Ishida declared, “is ridiculous.”

“I must agree, Ishida-kun,” Fai nodded. “Kuro-rin, you’re going to rip your brand new shirt if you keep pulling on it.”

“Get it off me!” Kurogane bellowed, pulling at the pink and lavender fabric uselessly. Ichigo stood beside him, scowling.

“What’s wrong, Kurosaki?” Ishida asked. “Do you not like your new robes?”

“Abarai is never going to let me live this down,” Ichigo hissed, keeping his eyes on Ishida. “Neither is Rukia, for that matter.”

“Actually,” Ishida said. “It was Rukia-san’s suggestion that we stitch the rabbit pattern on the back.”

Sakura, who had been sitting quietly on the grass holding Mokona, piped up. “I think it looks really good on you, Kurosaki-san, Kurogane-san.”

Kurogane glared and Sakura smiled weakly.

“Mokona thinks Kuro-pu looks manly!”

“Why you little,” Kurogane growled, stalking forward. Mokona jumped from Sakura’s hands and flew towards Kurogane’s face.

“I have to agree with the rabbit-thing,” Kon said from his perch on Syaoran’s shoulder. “It looks good on you, Ichigo.”

“Kon,” Ichigo glared. “Shut up or I’ll give you to Ishida for target practice.”

“I would not waste precious arrows on such a mangy thing,” Ishida cut in, affronted. “Really, Kurosaki.”

“What do you mean, ‘mangy?’” Kon cried out. “I’ll have you know that I am more popular with the ladies than you’ll ever be!”

“And should I wish to be popular with them, I would give a damn,” Ishida replied drolly.

“Kuro-rin!” Fai exclaimed, lifting his hands in the air and dancing toward that ninja. “You wrinkled your shirt!”

“I want it off of me,” the ninja growled.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kuro-pinko! Not in front of the children,” Fai admonished.

Kurogane turned red while Sakura and Syaoran frowned in confusion. Ishida smiled and Ichigo looked like he was going to be sick.

“I’m going to have nightmares for years,” Ichigo gagged.


End file.
